Disney Cruise to Disaster!
Orlando, Florida Orlando has long since been engulfed by the multinational corporate giant of Disney and its sprawling playground of Disney World. Now construction has begun here for what is expected to be a model of the urban future, a completely enclosed city covering 20 square miles. The world's most brilliant architects and engineers have gathered to work on the vast complex and have already partially completed the framework. Quantities of sophisticated building materials are stored in massive sheds near the site. The amusement park's sleek monorail connects to the new Florida monorail system at a terminus here, providing access to the high-speed trains that now crisscross the state, leading to destinations along the Atlantic and the Gulf of Mexico. The renovated Florida Turnpike leads northwest towards the interstate highways and the rolling Great Plains. Sky Lynx says, "This is Autobot Sky Lynx, Disney Wonder. I have locked onto your location, so hang in there chaps! I'll be there in a jiffy!" Just off shore, the majestic Disney Wonder was just leaving port when it was aparently set upon by a lone Sweep. The Sweep, not quite looking like his clones, is in water up to his upper leg casings but is mostly out of the water. His large hand is holding the cruise ship at a standstill while the patrons on board scream, some even calling out the name of a sunken Titan and then jumping overboard. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet streaks into the area in response to the garbled distress call. Inside, the pilot is starting to look a little haggard after flying so many missions in the last few days. With one of the fastest aircraft in the EDC arsenal, he can respond to Decepticon activity anywhere in the country. But lately half his time is spent in the cockpit, the other half in the hangar bays tuning his machine. Leaving little time for sleep. Upon the distress call, another fast moving object arrives on the scene, this one rarely needs 'sleep', and he basicly sits over Earth's orbit making him able to get to any location in a speedy manner. Its large, its white, and its the Autobots most fierce 'primative' warrior, Sky Lynx himself! Also apparently choice chew-toy to the sweeps whom seem to love to steal his fin-tail and try to leave claw marks all over him. The White shuttle swings down over the ocean, rather low at first, kicking up a spray of water behind him, as he then pulls up. Locking onto the cordinates, he heads in that direction, "..near land still it seems, good--" He states to himself as he keeps some distance for now, trying to analyze the situation before he goes all bore in. He wasn't sure on what the human status was or how many decepticons may be on the way... Singe doesn't seem to be attacking the ship so much as just holding it where it is. He doesn't seem interested in all the humans, just the ship itself. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet blinks bleerily at his sensors as he pilots his Exo-Jet over the cruise ship and the Sweep-class Decepticon troubling it. James sets his ship's systems to paint the Decepticon with a radar targetting lock, kind of a 'warning shot' without the actual shot, then slows down to hover off to one side, where he can keep both the ship and Singe in his sights. Singe, while looking down at the ship, notices a dot on his person and follows the line that's creating it back to it's source. Looking at the EDC craft, the Sweep tilts his head and calls out, "Be gone, germ. This One requires a vacation!" Soundwave has arrived. Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet hovers a little close to Singe, then transforms into it's simulated robot form. The emitters set in the head unit click on and off a few times as the pilot starts to say something, then changes his mind and think about it, then finally speaks up. "I'm afraid the ship's manifest shows that all available spaces have been booked." Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. Singe glares at the human but finally rights his head and gives a dismissive wave of his clawed hand. "This One is uninterested in manifests. Be gone before This One decides that his vacation is over and returns to actively trying to destroy human germs that interfere with his cycle." James Bailey thinks furiously, eyes darting back and forth to check the information scrolling by various displays and on his Apollo's HUD. It seems like nearly half of the passengers have been able to abandon ship. But that leaves a large number still in danger, and the ones headed back to the shore are sitting ducks as well. Finally James clicks on the emitters again. "Maybe we can discuss this..." he begins, trying to remember what he learned in a very basic hostage negotiation seminar he attended during EDC training. "Er, what should I call you, Decepticon? No sense we can't be civilized." Singe is obviously taken aback by the sudden change of attitude from the human. Once again tilting his head, though this time with a questioning look on his face, the Sweep doesn't make a move towards either damaging the ship or attacking the EDC pilot. After a moment of thought, Singe obviously figures it can't hurt to be civilized. "This One is called Singe. He does not expect you to be able to distinguish him from his brothers, but as they aren't here, he should be easy for your small brain to recognize." Runamuck arrives from Florida. Soundwave hovers above the cruise ship, watching the ongoing drama unfold without intervening just yet. He wonders if he should help the Sweep or let him die. After all, fewer Sweeps in the Empire can only be a good thing, right? James Bailey eyes his HUD for a second, frowning as a new Decepticon contact is reported - this one known and associated with a high threat level. And still no sign of that gigantic Autobot from earlier. Then he turns his attention back to Singe. James taps a control, and on the Apollo responds by nodding it's head in a (pre-programmed) human mannerism. The emitters click on again. "Singe. Pleasure meeting you. I'm Private Bailey, of the EDC. Can I ask you why you'd like to use this particular cruise ship for your vacation? I imagine a --" he glances at a display quickly to make sure he gets this right, "-- A Sweep such as yourself, with integalactic travel capabilty, would have so many options beyond just Terran water travel." Runamuck is hovering around, watching the lovely scene but not getting involved. Why? Because he is Runabout, a pyromaniac idiot. Singe continues to be intrigued by the human's attempts to talk him out of doing whatever it is he's doing. He lets a smile cross his bearded face. "This One has traveled the galaxy. He wishes now to travel the seas with 'The magic that only Disney can provide'." He quotes the most recent commercial as he talks. "This One wishes to see this magic and judge for himself if it can only be provided by Disney or their leader, Mickey Mouse." Sky Lynx says, "EDC Apollo Class unit out in Orlando, do you require assistance? I'm outside of the mark and have notice several decepticons closing in. Since you seem to be closer to the ship itself---" Runamuck currently is just watching and posing as a Junkion on the airwaves as "Love-My-Timber" to get help in to kill Singe. Sky Lynx is still outside of the area, however he has a good view of what is going on. However unless someone attacks or something is attacked, Sky Lynx is rather staying his distance. Why? Because he is the largest of the autobots here on Earth, outside of Metroplex, and if he was to really get envolved in the fight with the ship, he might damage the ship as well-- That wouldn't look good on his record really. Though he does take notice of Runamuck and Soundwave just-- hovering about.. so.. tempting.. James Bailey shoots a relieved look at his radio, the local comm frequencies are filled with panicked chatter, but the EDC frequencies are a little more controlled, allowing EDC and Autobot forces to communicate even in the most chaotic situations. He flicks on his emitters, "The problem is, that magic you're referring to is specially configured to be most effective with human beings. I don't know if you'll get the same reaction, as a..." he glances at a display again, checking transcripts of past Decepticon broadcasts to get the wording just right, "as an 'advanced mech'. I'd hate to think you'll be disappointed. I don't know how many vacations the 'glorious Decepticon Empire' allows you. Probably not enough that you can afford to waste one..." James Bailey says, "Yes! Ahem...yes, I will most likely require assistance. He seems willing to talk for the moment, but there's no telling how long that will last. There are also two other contacts in the area. The longer we can keep them talking, the more time for civilians to clear the area. Can you think of any ways to stall them?" Sky Lynx says, "Stall them? Dear Chap-- You forget whom you speak too!" James Bailey says, "Er...actually, I don't know. Our records just ID you as Sky Lynx, but I'm afraid the profiles haven't been fleshed out yet for many of the less known Autobots." Sky Lynx .... Sky Lynx says, "Well then are you not in for a show! James, correct? James Bailey-- haha, I can asure you, you will not be disappointed, look to the horizon and watch the, hehe, magic be awakened, ha!" Singe pauses the conversation for a moment to look to the skies, anger crossing his metal features as his optics flash a dangerous red. He's not looking at Soundwave or picturing Rodimus Prime in the clouds. No, he's looking at the Battlecharger known as Runamuck and doesn't seem to be happy with his existance. Returning to face the human, Singe makes it obvious that he's done with the conversating. Much like Doc Holiday winking at the guy in Tombstone, so Singe's optic flashes and it's obvious in that instant that if he can't have his vacation, neither can anyone else. At least not on this ship. Hope they all bought vacation insurance. Sky Lynx was listening to all channels as he blasted around, his white shuttle form reflected in the oceans waters, he then transformed and spun himself around. Stalling wasn't the hard part, getting back up however that was. But Sky Lynx was one to never really complain. His large size then zipped across the sky. His white armor reflecting in the sun, his golden optical band flickers as he targeted onto Soundwave and Runamuck. The large draconic cybertronian let out a roar to be heard all over, before he sped past the two decepticons with sheer speed, creating a wake in the air current behind him. He then started to circle back around, "I suggest you two chaps take that sweep and make your leave.. or I'll make the choice for you, by /making/ you brutes leave-- into space!" Sky Lynx Bellowed out as he made another pass by. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Michael Briar says, "Hey, General Briar here. I've been listening in. Do you two need assistance? If so, I can launch from the UN HQ in a few minutes." James Bailey says, "General, any assistance would be appreciated. I don't know how much longer I can keep this Sweep-class calm. Check that, I think he's about to make a move." Michael Briar says, "Understood, I'm launching now." Exo-suit Glaive Unity arrives from Florida. Exo-suit Glaive Unity has arrived. Runamuck seemingly gets bored and flies awayfrom the spot. Also, this is Singe's night for fun. Not his. So he looks at Soundwave and smirks, "Later Podcast!" Soundwave's head swivels over to Runamuck, optic band glowing dangerously. "Your 'joke,' while nonsensical, was also insolent." He snaps his concussion rifle up and aims it at the Battlecharger. "INSOLENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED." BAKOW BAKOW Soundwave strikes Runamuck with Concussion Bolt . Runamuck falls to the ground and lies unconsciencious. Twitch descends from the skies above. Soundwave stares back at Sky Lynx, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened just then. "Sky Lynx. Considering the danger to civilian life, perhaps you should reconsider your threat against me." He points at the passenger ship. "They will have nowhere to go if their ship is hulled, Sky Lynx. No buildings to run into. No cars to drive away in. Only miles of water. Consider carefully." Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot holds itself still, hovering in place. If it was a sentient robot, it would possibly give an impression of cool, calm readiness... Psych! Inside, James is twitchy and nervous, breathing hard as he watches Singe on the Apollo's sensors for any warning that he's going to attack. Every few seconds James' gloved hands move instinctively for the firing controls, and he just barely restrains himself from opening fire. He monotones a stream of stock EDC curses at Decepticons, Sweeps, and even poor Walt Disney himself. But to anyone looking at the Exo-armor, it floats there, calm and serene, starting Singe down like a gunfighter in the old west. Runamuck whimpers as Soundwave strikes him. "Soundwave superior. Battlechargers inferior." He then flies away at full speed because he does not want to have to deal with any of this. Sky Lynx then hovered in front of Soundwave, hovering there-- staring at Soundwave. That optical band moving down slightly to become level with Soundwave's optical visor. His darkened body reflected in the bright gold. "..and as we speak-- they are evacuting that cruise ship-- I'll deal with the humans, when that times is required." Sky Lynx says with a large growl, reminding Soundwave of his large teeth as he snarls them. Sky Lynx doesn't take his optical band off the veterian decepticon, for now-- the humans were in no /real/ danger and he trusted the EDC would take care of there own people-- his concern was making sure an outside Decepticon didn't get in the way, aka, Soundwave with all his high tech wizard skills and sound control. Exo-Suit Glaive Unity flies along the coast line making sure that his sonic boom isn't breaking stuff. His scanners have already picked up the frequency transponder of the cruse ship and is correcting course to it. About a mile out, he clicks over to his short wave com frequencies. <> The Unity cruses along leaving contrails off of the four deployed wings giving him the look of a techno angel cherub. Singe finally returns his attention to the Wonder and raises a hand, claws extended. He thrusts it down, claws clamping onto the deck of the ship as he pulls the hand holding it at bay to repeat the maneuver. He's put everyone else out of his thoughts, just the ship and his inabilty to experience the magic. And if can't experience it, then it must not exist. And if it doesn't exist, then this ship is nothing more than a waste of metal and other resources. And if it's being wasted by the humans, then it must be taken and put to proper use by the Decepticons. He glances up at the hovering exo after both claws are into the ship as if daring the human to make a move against the Sweep. Soundwave glances down almost casualy at the cruise ship. "Evacuation? In life boats? Interesting. Those smaller vessels would be even more easily sunk than the host ship." He then does something rather odd for Soundwave--he begins to twirl his concussion rifle on his finger. "Do you believe I could pierce their hulls from this distance, Sky Lynx? I believe that I could. And then you, as an Autobot, would naturally have to abandon your plans for terminating me simply to save them." Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot suddenly raises it's arm and locks onto Singe with the medium cannon set there. He fires a long stream of tracer rounds at the Sweep, spent shell casings flying out of the ejector port to rain down to the ocean surface below. You strike Singe with ballistic. Sky Lynx Growls, "I hate you-- you know this right?" His tail twitches. "...you dare make a move-- and I'll make sure you wont ever have a arm again-- then you'll be like that sorry excuse for a flying space weapon." He snaps his jaws, "..so don't test me, decepticon." Oh Sky Lynx knew Soundwave was right and Sky Lynx also had sensative audios, which cause him to hear trouble below. He rumbled, "..next time.." he whispered before he swung himself around, nearly smacking Soundwave with his tail as he started to head downward to-- well.. play shuttle to the humans who were being rocked by Singe trying to take on the ship. So much for glory days... time to be savier of the humans once more. Exo-Suit Glaive Unity lowers his speed back under mach 1 so he's not blowing the ear drums out of everyone on the cruse ship. He reaches down to his hip and pulls up his rail rifle. He calls out over the radio, <> The Unity screams past banking hard but swinging around the Sweep so he's not in line of sight of the ship. His beam cannons split and crackle with energy before the four swing forward followed close behind by his hip mounted ion cannons. A huge surge of power explodes out of the energy weapons towards the sweep. > Michael says with an almost gleam in his tone. Exo-suit Glaive Unity unleashes its Tsunami Strike attack on Singe, striking Singe. Singe's optics flash as the human took him up on his dare. As he lets the boat go to stand at his full height, he smiles at the exo and begins walking over to it. "This One enjoys the pain, germ. Pain is his GARGH!" Briar's blast sends the Sweep onto his back which submerges him. Not a feeling he's had that he can remember. Being fully under water and on his back. It feels... frightening. He does what his reactions tell him to do and kicks in his boot-jets, propelling him away from the ship, and thusly sending the ship back towards shore. As he emerges from the ocean, he takes to the air. There's panic in his optics as he looks at the humans, then the ship and then to Soundwave and Sky Lynx. "This One is convinced of the magic." He begins lifting higher into the air, obviously leery of pressing the attack after such a traumatic event. Soundwave watches Singe fly off, and decides to join them. Well, an uneventful day, it seems. Probably just as well--one silly cruise ship isn't worth dying for. Singe begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Twitch, Exo-suit Glaive Unity . Soundwave begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Twitch, Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Exo-Jet Apollo Class Robot, Singe. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Michael Briar slows to a stop between Singe and the ship. He lifts the rail rifle up and pointed at Singe. "This sweep is speaking in riddles." he says squeezing the trigger on his rifle. "I'm putting him down..." he says as tracer rounds arcs into the sky towards Singe. But already the rounds between the tracers have already hit or missed their target. Such is the way of rounds faster than the speed of sound. Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes Singe with RCR-104 'Hunter' Rifle. Nate Briar says, "Beetle, I repeat, after the mission, meet up with me. Mikey's buying drinks!" Michael Briar says, "Of course, driving off the cons deserves a round." James Bailey lets out a long breath. "I'll second that." Singe gets riddled with shots from Mikey but doesn't take the time to even retort. He simply climbs to the skies above. James Bailey lets out a sigh of relief, then causes his Exo-Suit to turn towards the Sky Lynx and raise it's arm in salute before it transforms and blasts off after the Unity. Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-jet. Exo-suit Glaive Unity soars upward to the Sky above the Eastern United States. Spike Witwicky says, "Where ya guys meeting up?" (where indeed...?) 'House of Blues - New Orleans ' The inside of the building is pretty vast, there are multiple tables all over the place. Straight ahead is the bar where you can order just about anything. On the right at the far end is the stage where the DJ and his band play their music, the 'magic' from the famous House of Blues comes from this very stage. In the corner you see 6 gigantic tables with chairs to match, beside them is a rack of 'something' hidden under a big black drape. Nate Briar was three steps ahead and booked a table already. He notices William in the crowd and has a smirk. "Yeah, he can break me with his hands. Why need a weapon?" William looks at the hostess, says something in a low tone. The attractive young lady smiles, turns and points at Nate. Nodding, William makes his way over to the reserved table and looks at the younger Briar. "You must have spoken to Captain Llwyll." He takes a seat opposite Nate and looks at him with a blank stare. James Bailey says, "House of Blues, New Orleans. We can send a Talon escort for you if you'd like, Mr Witwicky. Excuse me, Secretary-General-Elect Witwicky." The barmaid smiles and gets Aramasu Hikage his mojito. Nate Briar blinks at the comment. "William, I am my own diplomat. Regardless of who I am linked to by blood, I am an individual. Whatever the other Briar's did and do does not mean I will continue it." He has a small smile at that and lets the hostess set up the table. "Llwyll? Don't know him." William raises a brow, "Captain SELENA Llwyll, Commander of Special Ops." He moves his hands as the waitress sets the table and orders a water. "She's one of a very few that know that I spend my off time here." He gives Nate a chance to order a drink and then continues. "As for your lineage. I'm glad to see you're so easily ruffled." Spike Witwicky hmms, "I could take a shuttle. No need for escorts before they're due. I'll meet you guys in say, twenty minutes?" Nate Briar orders a Mountain Dew, and studies the waitress for a second of curiousity. "William, I'm trying to get to know the people I work with because we all will put our lives in each other's hands. One day I might need to provide coverfire for you." He grins slightly, "You can get get something other than water, you know." The EDC's resident bad boy ninja grabs his mojito at the bar and heads over to the table where his collegues and friend are at the moment. Without a sound he almost seems to walk out of thin air at the table's edge. "Komban-wa gentlemen. How is everyone on this fine evening?" Nate Briar says, "Spike, only Mikey uses escorts." Michael Briar says, "I do? Since when? Oh, the meeting. Right. Well, only when I'm out of my environment." Spike Witwicky says, "Well, Mikey's important - he can keep using escorts. Besides, it makes him more intimidating than he already is." William doesn't jump as the ninja reveals himself. Lifting a hand, he smiles. "This is the man that provides me coverfire, and I him." He looks up at Aramasu and nods, then back to Briar. "Corporal Nathan Briar, this is Commander Aramasu Hikage. Another former Militant and member of the my squad." He moves over a bit so Hikage can join them, "I'm good my friend, how are you?" Michael Briar steps into the Famous Dave's of New Orleans. Since the Unity needed a fueling along the way back to Alameda, Michael thought it was a good idea to step in for a snack. Fighting the cons off in less than a few minutes always leaves him with an appetite. He looks around checking out the people, sees Nate William and now Aramasu at a nearby table. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, exhails, puts on his people face and walks over. "Hey, the place looks packed." he says looking around, "Mind if I grab something with you guys?" Before anyone says anything though, he drops down into a chair. Spike Witwicky steps inside Nate Briar isn't as much starlted by Aramasu but by William's words. "I am impressed. Even now you have the ability to get coverfire." He smirks and would say something else but Mikey crashed the table. He shrugs, "Mikey, I am afraid you might have to go get your own table. William's quota of Briar's has been filled for today." He wonders if Beetle made it alright. "How's the rookie?" James Bailey walks in soon after Michael. He comes over to the EDC party, casually pulls over a chair from the neighbooring table and practically collapses into it. "I'm exhausted! Three nights in a row of fast-response missions. The sooner we can get the kid into the air, the better." Michael Briar nods and smiles at the response from James. He ignores the Briar quota crack from Nate. Though he is tempted to kick him from under the table but he doesn't. "That wasn't much of a fight though. Wait until the cons go full tilt on us someday..." he says softly so as not to freak out anyone around us. "...'that's' a firefight." he finishes with a whistle. William smiles at Michael as he takes a seat, "General" he says in greeting with a nod. "You should feel free to sit where ever you like." He sends a nasty glance towards Nate as he also gives a nod of welcome to Bailey. Aramasu Hikage smiles and nods at Nate Briar, he pats William on the back "I have been busy working on my gardening skills and snake-handling skills. Traveled a bit too to relax and temper the edge. It would be a shame if I was going soft." He looks up at the newest Briar to join them "Komban-wa General-san, it has been a little while." He turns to the other new arrival (Bailey). "I do not believe we have met." he says flatly studying the man. James Bailey looks up at Aramasu, then looks around to make sure there's enough room for him and James didn't just steal his spot or anything. Just to be safe, he reaches back to the neighbooring table and drags one more chair closer, then turns it around and leaves it next to him, empty. "Sorry...James Bailey, callsign 'Beetle'. I'm with the Ghosts, we just got called up." He nods at Nate on the other side of the table. Nate Briar smirks slightly, "If I had known you two were enroute, I would have ordered your meals so you wouldn't have needed to wait." He knew James from college. And Mikey's his cousin. He knows how to handle ordering their foods. "Yes, once we can get Red up in a suit, life would be better. And James Bailey happens to be one of the best the EDC has recruited recently." Spike Witwicky is dressed down again, hoping to make a low profile. He pushes the door open and looks around quietly, baseball cap low and obscuring his eyes so he's not entirely noticed. He sees some of the EDC boys hanging out, as advertised, and heads to the table they're gathing at. "Howdy boys - got room for a washed up has-been?" he asks in a friendly tone. Michael Briar gives William a polite smile back. If only that were true. "Yeah, but I still like to ask. Manners and all that." he says as he scoops up a menu from the table and starts skimming over it. He looks up at one of the waitresses and says, "I'll take a blues burger with cheese. Oh and put on the caramelized onions. Fries of course. Oh, and a beer, PBR." He looks over at Nate and shrugs, "Don't worry about it Nate. I didn't even know I was dropping in myself. The Unity needed a refuel and this was our closest fuel depot. It was that or walk back to the UN." Michael Briar turns and says, "Oh...Secretary General Elect, sir." He stands up and nods grabbing a nearby chair from a family eating. He smiles and says, "Excuse us..." and drags it over next to his. "Please...sit down." he says being the brown noser that he is. "I didn't think you'd leave the UN while the hearings were going on." William smiles at Aramasu, "Glad to hear that you've been well." He looks over at the Ghosts and rolls his eyes. "As a point of information, we might have an assignment. But I'll comm you later about that." He points to the seat that James pulled up, "Please, join us." Nate Briar nods to Mikey, "By the way, I found some things from your childhood that our grandparents gave to me. Just some Gobot figures." He gives Spike a salute and stretches. God he hates public busses "By the way, thanks for stopping by... William." He is trying really hard to be friendly. Aramasu Hikage nods back to James "I am Aramasu Hikage, I am with the USMC." he says with a half-smile. He orders a cajun burger. The ninja turns back to William "Ooooh assignment...Something in our playfield. That's exciting, I look forward to it." William smiles mischeviously towards Aramasu, "Though it was /suggested/ that perhaps we should join with the..." He looks over to James and Nate with a quizical look on his face, "... Iron Ghosts is it?" It's the way he feels people out, not meant as an insult. Though it could be easily taken as such. He shrugs, returning to Aramasu. "But yes. Definately within our playing field." James Bailey turns to look at Spike, then looks around at the others, doing a quick mental count and then sizing up their table. That engineering degree still comes in handy sometimes. Looking at the neighbooring table, he shrugs and then gets up and starts to drag it closer, to join the two tables into one bigger one with room for everyone. One of the waiters walking by gives him a dirty look, but James speaks to him softly. The waiter's annoyance seems to disappear, and perhaps surprisingly, she actually comes over to help him with the table. Michael Briar hurms, "Gobots you say. I thought I had my entire collection in my office?" His optic lights up as he smiles, "Thanks. I wonder which one they are? Sure they're not yours?" he asks, wanting to be sure they are his. Spike Witwicky has a seat next Mikey, and shrugs. "I'm not waiting around while they decide if I got the job or not. As far as I'm concerned I'll either get it or I won't. Besides, I was hungry. Getting grilled by the Spanish Inquisition and Wreck-Gar at the same time is hungry work." he waves a hand at Nate, "Oh christ don't salute me, Nate. I'm still Spike." he takes a seat after the tables get reconfigured. He thanks the waitress and nods to James. Nate Briar nods, "Gobots. That or knock offs." He then says, "That Michael Bay 'Gobots' movie was really bad." He feels bad as poor James seems to be doing all the work. "By the way, Mike... next time you give me troops, let me know that the kids can't fly. Jayson is going to be a lot of work." William gives a nod to Spike, "Sir" he says flatly. "Glad to see things went as well as they did, even with the Machines almost crushing half of the press corps." Michael Briar gives Nate a quizzical look. "You 'do' know he's 16, right? He's lucky to be able to drive a car, let alone an exo-suit. But his shooting scores during boot put him in the eighty fifth percentile. If I were forming team, I'd want someone who could shoot as straight as he can. Just teach him how to pilot an exo and you'll be fine. I'd recommend one of the suit class exos. They're inherently easier to pilot." James Bailey purses his lips slightly at William's words, but after a while he nods. "You know, he's got a point. Are those Autobots and Junkions going to be attending the inauguration? It's a pretty tall order for logistics to arrange things for a mixed audience that's so diverse. And are you sure they want to attend events like this? Half of them didn't exactly seem interested at the hearings." Aramasu Hikage sips his drink and listens in silence at the small talk around him while studying Nate more closely. "So Corporal Briar, I take it you finished basic training if you got a rank. What do you specialize in?" he asks casually. Michael Briar looks over at the other conversation and grumbles, "Very true. Allies or not...every one of them is a security risk." The smile drops off and he gets a bit serious while practically looking at Spike, "Mark my words, the bots there are going to draw the cons in and we're going to have havoc." William mumbles something about "All the better a reason to shoot them now". Nate Briar smirks, "I know he is still a kid... But when he was en route for the combat, I did not expect him to be fighting Scourge with a machine gun. He might have beenm better off using pebbles." He then looks at Mr. Hikage, "Sir, I am a sniper. I aim to kill my targets. I am not a great warrior like William is but I do try to do my part." James Bailey nods at Michael, but then the motion changes to shaking his head at William. "But you've got to admit, they're the only force that can handle those Decepticons right now. We can match up with a few of them, but not the entire Decepticon arsenal. Not yet." Spike Witwicky shrugs, "I can't see how I can't invite them. They're more than allies, guys, they're my friends. I know it's weird, but they've been around so long I can't imagine not having them there." he pauses, and when the waitress comes he orders a tall Smythwyck's to start with. "Besides, if the Decepticons /do/ show up, they'll wind up making an appearance anyway so might as well have them where there's a closer response time." William looks over to Mikey and gives a quick head motion to James, one brow raised. Aramasu Hikage still talking to Nate "Have you seen the pink mist?" he asks teasingly, testing the guy for -some- reason. Nate Briar smirks, "Only on Gears of War 17, Sir. I aim on Decepticons, not humans." Michael Briar looks surprised, "You're kidding. He took on Scourge!?" Forget the fact what he was fighting him with. "That kid's got guts. Or he's dumb as hell." he says. "But ah, yeah. Either way, he shouldn't be doing that. For now, give him support roles in the squad until he can learn to use an exo." Michael listens to James and Spike nodding. "Fine, it's your show sir. Securty and squads are already in place." Now he looks at James, "As for taking some of them on. We have in the past. I've pulled the bots collective asses out of the fire more times than I care to count." William doesn't get the 'Shut the hell up William' look he was expecting, so he shrugs and looks back at James. "Were it not for the Autobots, the Decepticons wouldn't remain here. Without the Decepticons, the Autobots wouldn't remain here. It's a perpetual cycle that can only be ended with the destruction of both factions. Or the overpowering of both factions. Whichever preserves this planet is fine with me." James Bailey's eyebrows go up in interest at the varied comments and opinions. "General, I've seen some of the battle-films and read the AARs. And we all know your long and historic ties with the Autobots, Mr. Witwicky. Sorry, 'Spike'." He shrugs, sipping at a small glass of wine. "So maybe there's no way to keep them away from public events." He gestures quickly, inclining his head to Spike. "And we wouldn't even want to, for that matter. But what about...I dunno, how about some kind of training, for the Autobots, to teach them how to behave and react when they're around large groups of humans?" Michael Briar chuckles, "That's been tried. Some of them responded well, others...not so much." Spike Witwicky chuckles at that, "The Dinobots for example." The burger and fries for Michael arrives. He smiles up at the waitress and pulls a fry out of the pile to bite down on. "Yeah, Technobots too." He adds some ketchup to the burger and drizzles his fries with it before diving in his food. A four hundred pound woman winks at Michael. Nate Briar continues to drinks his Mountain Dew. Spike Witwicky places his order for a salad, glass of milk, and a little side of light ranch...psyche! He actually places his order for an eighteen ounce steak, baked patato, side salad and a refill of Smythwycks. "Oh that oughtta be good." he mentions to Mikey, "A couple of Blaster's cassette's too." Michael Briar ahs softly, "Yes, forgot about 'them'. You'd think there'd be leash laws with the autobots." He bites into his hamburger.